


Just a dream

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Tony Stark, Stephen needs a hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Sometimes despite knowing better Stephen needs reassurance that his dreams are just dreams
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Just a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RashiLovesRDJ3K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RashiLovesRDJ3K/gifts).



> After the first angsty story in this crossover I wanted to write something kinda fluffy. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> As always I'd appreciate nothing more than feedback.

Soft brown eyes looked at him with sadness before he slipped through his hands and fell.

“Tony!” 

He woke up with a cry on his lips as his hands clenched in a desperate attempt to hold. The warm glow of the bedside lamp slowly got to him and as his eyes started focusing on his surroundings, his body started calming down.

“Stephen...” it wasn't louder than a whisper, but it was the voice he needed to hear the most. He quickly turned towards it, only to be met by his boyfriend's worried expression.

“Tony...” he repeated, his voice hoarser than he expected, he vaguely took notice of it before he rushed forward and cupped Tony's face needing the skin to skin contact to reassure himself that he wasn't dreaming.

“It's alright sweetheart, it was just a dream. Nothing more.” that lovely voice spoke to deaf ears because Stephen needed to touch and feel.

So, he slowly and carefully as if touching something fragile and precious ran his fingers from Tony's cheeks, over his brows, hair, down his neck where he felt his pulse only to end up with his palm over his heart.

His big, kind and selfless heart and felt tears slide down his cheeks at how steady and strong were his heartbeats. He took his time relishing in the warmth underneath his palm, feeling beyond grateful for not being interrupted while he slowly tried to put himself back together. 

“Stephen...talk to me please.”

“Another dream...” was his reply, scared to give voice to the fears that nightmare brought up. 

The thing was dreams were rarely just dreams for him being one of Apollo's children, prophecies were always lurking in the dark, patiently waiting to ruin his life and take everything from him.

“Yes...and that's all that is. Just a dream, nothing more.” his voice sounded so sure that Stephen let himself start to believe in those words.

Tony always knew how to soothe him with his voice and this time it wasn't an exception.

“Please look at me...” he obeyed and met his gaze that was radiating warmth and love. 

“There...I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going to leave you alone. Please remember that, as long as you want me I'll be here...no one, absolutely no one can keep me away from you, especially not some monster. I'll even swear on the river-” immediately Stephen clapped a hand over his mouth to stop him from making an actually quite dangerous promise, one that couldn't be broken without terrible consequences.

“Please don't...don't swear on it...” he pleaded, as fear squeezed his heart so hard he barely resisted the urge to wrap his arms around him and refuse to let go.

“Anything you want...what do you need now ? How can I help ?” 

He didn't want to talk, so he silently pushed Tony to lay back on the bed and settled to lay next to him, placing his head over his heart just so he could hear his heartbeat.

“Just...hold me...” he whispered and then when a thought came to his mind he added,

“It's just a dream right? I've never had prophetic dreams...”

Tony took his time to intertwine their legs and to make their position more comfortable before one of his hands gently started rubbing Stephen's back.

“Of course not, as long as I remember even while we're in Camp Half-Blood, you were crappy at guessing things. Like that time when you dreamed that Clint would lose his arm in an accident, it didn't happen.” 

“He did end up getting stung by bees for climbing that tree.” he added. Tony chuckled at the memory,

“Served him right for using my inventions for mischief.” he sounded offended and disapproving. Now it was Stephen's turn to chuckle,

“Oh shush.. as if you weren't joining him in his pranks.”

“Well, it's certainly a trait that runs into the family.” he didn't need to see the smirk to know that it was there.

“Or remember that time when you were sure that you're going to become the new oracle and you broke up with me because of it.”

“Sorry about that..” he still regretted that decision.

“That's not the point I was going to make, so hear me out sunshine...we defeated the mad titan together Stephen, you saved me from literal hell and you think one nightmare can keep me away...you proved me that nothing is written in stone. Not even those twisted prophecies that not even the brightest Apollo's kids can make sense of.” he stopped for a moment before he added,

“I love you, you silly, brilliant, frustratingly selfless man. Not even our dads themselves can change that, let alone the rest of the gods.” and pressed a soft kiss on Stephen's forehead. 

Overwhelmed by so much love and adoration for this man, Stephen's thoughts flew out of his mind, he raised himself on his elbows and did what he should have done after he woke up, he kissed him. 

He kissed him pouring everything he felt into the kiss and kept doing that, kept drowning himself in the love until the nightmare was completely wiped away from his head.

Later on when he fell asleep in Tony's arms he didn't dream about anything, the warmth of his love was enough to keep him safe.


End file.
